1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a connected device status display method, which are preferably adapted to a digital television, for example, to which a plurality of electronic appliances is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, because home-use electronic appliances are connected to a network such as the Internet, such systems are proposed: a system that performs remote controlling through a cellular telephone away from home; and a sleep monitoring system that stores physical information such as a respiration rate while a user is sleeping and readily supports daily health management.
On the other hand, a power consumption indicating system is proposed in which the power consumptions or power rates of an air conditioner and a television set at home are calculated based on data charged by an electric power company, and the calculated results are displayed on the screen of the television set (for example, see Patent Document 1, JP-A-2002-40055).
In addition, a measurement device is already commercially available, which is placed between a mains-powered wall outlet and an electronic appliance targeted for measurement to measure and display the amount of electric power consumed, power rate and amount of carbon dioxide emissions of the electronic appliance in real time.